The Secrets Within
by KissBeginsWithKay
Summary: It wasn't her blonde hair that hooked me on the first day, it wasn't her beautiful face, or even her amazing smile. It was her eyes. Lexa has been in love with Clarke since she has first met her, but what she doesn't know is that Clarke holds a deep secret that has affected not only her family but her friends around her.. Will Lexa ever find out about Clarkes secret?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't her blonde hair that hooked me on the first day, it wasn't her beautiful face, or even her amazing smile. It was her eyes.. Her ocean blue eyes that could see right through you.

The eyes that made me want to drop to my knees and promise her anything. The only thing keeping me from doing that is the stupid boy named Finn Collins. Clarke's boyfriend.

I never understood why she was dating him?

She would tell me he was sweet, but he had hurt her many times. All of those times she had run to me and sobbed into my arms telling me that she still loved him, no matter how many times he would hurt her. I would be there picking up the broken pieces of the girl I loved.

I sighed as I turned around and walked down to my history class. "Hey Lexa" Octavia said, we've been friends since Clarke decided to add me into their little group in public school.

"You okay?" she asked "Is it about Clarke?" she added.

Of course she knew, both her and Raven knew how I felt and knew that every time Clarke would let Finn join us I would find anyway to run away from both of them and cry it off somewhere. "It'll get better" she said as we entered our class.

Halfway through class i felt my phone vibrate, i quickly checked it to see that Clarke messaged me. I opened my phone and felt my heart stop.

 _Clarke - Love you 3_

I stared at the text before another one popped up.

 _Clarke - Sorry Lex, meant for Finn.. How's class?_

I looked at Octavia, eyes filled with tears before standing up and running out of the room, turning to run down the hall only to run into Clarke herself.

"Lexa?" she said as I shook my head "What's wrong?" she asked trying to reach out and hug me.

"No, just don't" I cried before running off down the hall and out the front doors of the school.

 **Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've posted anything.. Sorry for that I've been dealing with depression lately and I was even debating on posting this, but I'm glad I did. Will be posting on my other stories soon. And as always, thank you for reading! ~Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up crying and sulking on the bleachers through the first two periods. When the bell rang for lunch Octavia and Raven were sitting next to me rubbing my back. "She doesn't know, that's what makes it wrose" i sniffled

"What happened exactly?" Raven asked, I took out my phone and showed them the messages, after a few seconds Raven handed me my phone back for wrapping her arm around me.

"I'm sorry Lex" Raven said when Octavia got up and stormed away.

I kept my eyes in my lap when her voice came from a few feet behind me. I turned to see her yelling at Clarke who stood there shocked. "Just leave her alone right now, okay Clarke!" Octavia snapped

"What the hell did i do?" Clarke asked as Octavia gritted her teeth together. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." she hissed before walking away.

Clarke looked over at me when i got up and walked off the bleachers and towards the parking lot. Raven called my name a few times, i didn't listen as i kept my eyes down. "Hey Lex" Anya said, i looked up and waved at her.

She dropped her smoke and crushed it with her foot before walking over to me. "Clarke problems?" she asked as i closed my eyes and looked away, not wanting to bring anyone else into this. "Sorry kiddo" she said as i nodded

"It's fine" i answered back.

"Lexa?" i heard Clarke's soft voice, I froze and watched as she walked around me and looked at me. "What happened back there?" she asked

"Nothing Clarke, i have to go" i blurted out as i tried to walk off only to have her cut me off.

"Don't push me away Lexa.." she pleaded as i clenched my fist. "Just let me go Clarke" i said

"Why?" she demanded when i felt myself breaking down inside, the walls I put up crumbling down around me. I needed to run, to go hide from her blue eyes staring me down. "Lexa?" Anya said as my lip trembled and body shook slightly.

"You wanna know why? You want to know why every time you bring your boyfriend over i go outside and cry out there while you're in there making out with him!" i screamed as she blinked a few times, not able to say anything from my sudden outburst.

"You have had no idea, no matter how much I try to show you, you're still clueless.. I like you Clarke, more than friends and your text today made me feel like i was on cloud 9, that you finally saw how I felt and returned my feelings.. But then you said it was meant for him and it just destroyed me, and you don't understand how much it hurt me.. So let me go Clarke, I know where we stand and i know how you feel so let me go and I will never bother you again!" I cried as I walked past her, shoving her shoulder as I walked towards the street.

I walked to my house and slammed the door behind me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to break down and sob.. But i knew i couldn't without feeling bad for yelling at her. I hated myself. I hated that I yelled at her, I knew that I shouldn't have felt bad in the first place.

I looked around my place, it was just me since my parents died. Anya was my cousin who kept a close watch on me. Lincoln was her brother but he lived in a city a couple hours away, so I didn't see him as much but that didn't mean we weren't close. I typed in his number before putting the phone up against my ear. "Hello?" his voice came through after the second ring.

"Hey Lincoln" I said

"Lexa, how are you?" he asked as I sighed and moved over to sit at the table.

"Not good, is your offer still good?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can come live with me for a bit if you need too" he answered back

"Thanks Lincoln" I smiled as he chuckled

"No problem Lexa, I know you would do the same for me.. I'll pick you up in a couple hours" he said when the line went dead.

I put my phone down and looked for my luggage bag, carrying it up from the closet to my room upset when someone opened my door.

"Lex?" Raven called out.

"Up here!" I yelled back as I started to throw clothes in.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she watched me throw some shirt in the bag.

"I'm staying with Lincoln for a bit" I answered when she grabbed my clothes and threw them back on my bed.

"Like hell you are, you can't just leave like this Lexa" she stated as I sighed "I can't be here right now Raven.. Everything hurts to much and I need to get away from her" I said.

"Is Lincoln the cute cousin?" Octavia asked with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. "I promise to text both of you.. Tell Clarke I'm sorry for me" I whispered as they both nodded when Octavia's phone went off.

"Hello?" she said as her eyes grew hard. "No Clarke I don't know where Lexa is" she said as I ripped my clothes off the bed and threw them back into the bag.

I moved around Raven to get to my bathroom to grab my brush and toothbrush. "Raven is my." I stopped when I walked back in to see Clarke standing there looking at me.

"Hi".


	3. Chapter 3

I gritted my teeth and placed my brush and toothbrush in my bag. "Going somewhere?" she asked

"I'm going to living with my cousin for a while" I said with a stoic face. "Why?" she gasped as she took a step closer causing me to take a step back. "I need to get away from everything for a while" I stated harshly which caused Clarke to close her eyes and bow her head.

"Why did you come here" I snapped "I came to see if you were alright" she answered as she looked back towards me. "I'm fucking perfect" I hissed under my breath. Knowing I was being immature, getting mad at her because she never caught on about my feelings.

Sighing, I quickly zipped my bag close and moved to get around her, wondering where Octavia and Raven went.

"Lexa wait!" Clarke pleaded, I stopped but didn't turn to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me.. You let me go on with dating Finn, unaware of how you felt.. Why didn't you just come out and tell me how you felt?" she asked.

I felt tears spill over my cheeks before I looked back at her. "You were happy, you love him.. I didn't want to ruin your happiness Clarke, I never have" I whimpered as I turned away and walked down the stairs to move my stuff to the couch.

I could hear a car honk from outside followed by Clarke's footsteps as she came down the stairs. "Lexa?" she said as I leaned into the couch.

"Clarke" I replied when she crossed the room and grabbed my arms, turning my around to face her.

"Lexa" she whispered softly, as I got lost in her deep blue eyes. "I can't just let you leave" she stated, I swore I saw her eyes go from my eyes to my lips.

"I have to" I answered back as she stared to lean in.

I wanted to kiss her, every fibre of my being wanted me to kiss her. Wanting to see if they were as soft as I thought they were. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't ruin her relationship with Finn, no matter how much I despised him.

"Finn" I whispered when she stopped and looked at me. "You have Finn Clarke, you're not that type of person who would do that to someone.. You're faithful" I stated as I looked down at the floor.

"Please Lexa.." she begged as she cupped my cheek making me look at her. "I.." I was interrupted by the phone ringing.

I quickly moved away from her and answered it. "I'm here" Lincoln said "I'll be out in a sec" I answered before hanging up.

"I have to go" I whispered as I set the phone down on the table.

I sighed when a pair of hands spun me around and lifted me onto the table. I sat there frozen and looking at Clarke who was searching my eyes for something. She didn't say anything when she cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly. I was in heaven. The girl of my dreams was kissing me. Wait she's kissing me. That's when it hit me and I tried to pull away but she wasn't having any of it. I knew she wasn't about to let me go so I sighed into the kiss and pulled her closer to me. After a few seconds, Clarke pulled away with deep blue eyes. I stared at her, my cheeks reddened after what had just happened and my heart soaring.

"Goodbye Lexa, May we meet again" she said before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

After four hours of driving Lincoln and I arrived back at his apartment. I had texted Octavia and Raven about what had happened between Clarke and I, they were both happy and confused. But i knew they were happy I told her how I felt in the first place.

Only a few days had passed, during these days a storm had loomed over the city, causing car accidents and flooding. I was laying in a tank top and boy shorts underwear when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said

"Did you hear!" Raven screamed into the phone as I laughed "No, and now I can't hear anything" I joked.

"Clarke and Finn broke up!" Raven blurted out as my heart stopped.

"What happened?" I asked as Raven sighed "Finn cheated on her with some Costia girl.. Did not end well and he tried to blame it on Clarke not giving herself to him." she said as my blood began to boil.

I was about to say something when I heard the doorbell from downstairs.

"I'll call you back Ray" I said as I hung up and walked down the steps and to the front door. I could hear the rain pounding against the roof and the sound of thunder rolling through as I opened the door to see Clarke standing on my doorstep, soaking wet from the rain.

I blinked a few times before shaking my head. "What do you want?" I asked when she took a step forward. "You.. I want you" she said before grabbing me and kissing me.

 **Hello Readers! Thank you for the review, they are always welcome. Depending on my scheduling, this might be the only chapter from this day until the 16th.. I have Finals all of next week and have been cramming since last week, the perks of going off to College.. Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to review! ~ Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped as i felt the cold water soak through my clothes. But in all honesty, that wasn't even close to what i was focused on. The girl of my dreams drove all this way, in the pouring rain. For me.. Clarke pulled away and looked at me.

"How did you get here?" i asked as she gave a small smile.

"I drove.. But my car broke down a few streets back so i walked.." she said when i stared at her wide eyed.

"Get your ass inside crazy girl" i said as she smirked and walked inside.

I closed the door and took her hand in mine, pulling her up the stairs and towards my room. When i walked in, i put her into the bathroom and asked her to take off her wet clothes while i went and got a towel. When i came back Clarke had her shirt and pants off, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"I uh" i stated, trying to stare at anything but her as she blushed, i handed her the towel and turned to let her finish undressing.

"You can turn around now" she said when i turned and saw her wrapped in the towel.

"I'll get you some warm clothes" i said as i went to exit again before she grabbed my hand.

"Lexa?" she questioned.

"He cheated on you?" i said as she sighed and nodded "He's been doing it for two months and i didn't find out until today" Clarke said, turning away from me, when i noticed a bruise on her shoulder.

I turned and walked up to her. "What happened?" i asked.

"Finn was abusive at times.." she whispered when i gritted my teeth together "That bastard" i sneered when she cupped my cheeks and made me look into her eyes. I gazed into her crystal blue eyes, i knew she was trying to calm me down. But after hearing that i wanted to beat his face in.

"Lexa i'm here, i'm with you.. You wouldn't let him hurt me" she said as i nodded and pressed my forehead to hers. Clarke smiled and rubbed her nose against mine.

"Then that's all i need right now.. Other than clothes" she winked as i grinned.

I blushed as I ran out and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and her favourite Bansky shirt before walking back in and handing them to her.

"That's who stole my favourite shirt" she said as i scoffed "Uh i'm pretty sure that's mine" i joked as she slipping it on over the towel.

I looked away and let her put the pants on before the towel was thrown at me. I laughed to see her standing there in my clothes, feeling my heart race in my chest.

"Lexa.. I want to." i stopped her by pressing my lips to hers. Clarke smiled into the kiss before i pulled away and put her in a firemans carry, laughing as she shrieked and told me to put her down.

"Lexa i swear i will never talk to you again if you don't put me down" she laughed when I slipped her off my should and set her down as I sat on my bed with my arms folded aross my chest.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked as i pouted "You said you were never going to talk to me again" I faked a hurt voice.

Clarke grinned before climbing onto my lap. My eyes widened as she leaned into me, she pressed a kiss against my cheek before leaned down and kissed my neck. I gasped as she grinned at me. "You know I could never go through with that" she smirked as i nodded quickly.

Clarke laughed as I rolled my eyes, heat going straight to my cheeks.

"Awe my little Lexa is blushing" Clarke joked before everything became silent.

"I'm yours?" I whispered, my heart racing at the thought of being Clarke's. I sat there looking at her having some type of internal struggle with herself.

"Yes.. I mean, if you would like to.." she stuttered

"Clarke?" I said

"Yeah?" She answered

"Just stop talking and kiss me" I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

We ended up falling a sleep in my bed, Clarke wrapped up tightly in my arms. I had woken up later the next day and looked out the window to see that it was still raining. Looking down I saw Clarke still sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips. Slowly, I got up and made sure not to wake her as I placed a kiss her forehead and went downstairs to find something to eat.

I had put on a fresh pot of coffee before the door opened, thinking it was Lincoln. I didn't pay any attention to it, as I kept my eyes on the timer before something cold was pressed against my throat.

"I want you to stay very quiet." I heard a rough voice say from behind me as I nodded, feeling a lump starting to grow in my throat.

"Lexa?" I heard Clarke say as she came down the stairs to see both of us standing in the kitchen.

"She a friend of yours?" the man laughed as he turned me to look at her.

"Clarke" I said as the blade was pushed deeper against my throat.

"What do you want Jasper?" Clarke asked as she looked at him. ' _She knew who this lunatic was?_ ' I thought.

"Clarke, nice to see you again.. And let me just say, you're looking lovely like always" he grinned as I gritted my jaw. "Don't touch her." I hissed as he pressed the blade even harder, I could feel a trickle of blood race down my neck as Clarke took a few steps forward.

"No please Jasper don't!" she begged.

"On your knees" he growled, I didn't move until he kicked out my knee, I hissed as my knees hit the hardwood under me.

"Finn will be pleased when I bring you back" Jasper said to Clarke when I shot my head up.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped when his fist connected with my cheek.

I fell to the ground, my vision was fuzzy as I saw Clarke look at me with hurt eyes. "Clarke don't" I pleaded when Lincoln walked in and saw me laying on the floor with Jasper a few steps away from me.

"Lexa?" he said as I groaned.

"I'm fine." I said as I saw him clenched the knife harder. _'You want to play games.. Then lets play asshole'_ I gritted my teeth as I looked up at him.

"Idiot" I hissed when he looked down at me.

"You're a fucking idiot if you think you're gonna get away" I laughed as he grabbed my shirt, hauling me up on to my feet.

"Why do you say that?" he grinned.

"Cause I have your knife" I said before lunging at him. I had control over the knife for one second before being pulled into him.

I screamed as I felt the metal knife pierce into my side followed by Lincoln and Clarke screaming my name. I dropped to the floor, blood slowly starting to pooling around me. Clarke was beside me, putting pressure on the wound while Lincoln was beating the living shit out of the attacker. "Hello, yes I need an ambulance" Clarke said into her phone as she took off her shirt to wrap around the knife. Trying to keep the blood from escaping.

"Clarke.. Clarke look at me" I whispered as tears ran down her cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she cried as I sighed and took my hand in hers.

"I did it for you, he was going to take you away" I said as she sobbed and glanced back at Lincoln.

"I love you, I always have Clarke" I said when she turned back to me and shook her head. "No, no Lexa please don't give up on us.. On me" she begged before everything went black.

I was woken up to the sound of steady beeping, followed by someone's sniffling. Opening my eyes, only to see Raven and Octavia sitting beside my bed. Raven was crying on Octavia's shoulder when i smirked "Tough crowd?" I weezed out which caused them to jump and look at me.

"Holyshit, go get Clarke!" Raven said as she stood up, letting Octavia run out of the room to find Clarke. "Lexa, now I know your clumsy.. But did you purposely fall into the knife" Raven joked as I tried to laugh only to wince and start coughing in pain.

"Doc said no strenuous activity while your side heals" Raven said. When Octavia ran back in with Clarke behind her. "Clarke" I smiled as I tried to sit up only to and wince with pain again.

"Lexa stop, you'll tear your stitches" Clarke said as she came and sat down on my bed. I stared up at her with tears in my eyes.

"You could have died Lexa.." Clarke whimpered before burying her head into my neck and crying. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as Octavia pulled Raven out into the hallway. "I'm supposed to protect you" Clarke cried as she pulled back and cupped my cheek, I kissed her palm before sighing

"It is not your fault Clarke" I stated as she gritted her teeth, I could swear I saw her canines getting better before she stood up and sighed. ' _What kind of pain meds do they have me on?'_ I thought.

"It should have been me" she whispered when I shot up and out of the bed, not caring about the pain radiating from my side as I wrapped my arms around her.

"No, I will never let anyone hurt you Clarke" I swore before everything started to become dizzy, my knees gave out just before Clarke caught me and put me back up on my bed.

"Wait here" she said before taking a cup and running off to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later and pressed the cup to my lips. "Drink Lexa" she said as I opened my mouth and welcomed the dark coppery liquid. I let out a soft moan before Clarke pulled the cup away and the pain was gone.

"Clarke what did you just give me" I said. She stood there frantically looking around before my eyes traveled down to the cut on her wrist.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I groaned which caused her to sit down and pull me into her arms.

"It will pass soon, I promise.. Right now you need to rest." she whispered. I looked up at her

"What are you?" I asked before darkness overcame, the last thing I saw were a pair of bright blue eyes looking at me.

I woke up back in my bed, without Clarke. "Why the hell would she do that.. Lexa could have found out." Raven snapped.

What the hell are they talking about? I laid there perfectly still trying to figure out who Raven was talking to.

"Clarke knows what she's doing Raven" Octavia said.

They didn't notice I was awake yet, so I kept my eyes closed and kept listening into their conversation.

"Has she woken up yet?" I heard Clarke ask.

"No, not yet" Raven said

"She could remember what you made her do Clarke" she warned.

"It was either heal her, or let her be in pain.. You don't understand Raven, I can't just stand by and watch her be in pain. It's killing me on the inside, not being able to tell her what I am" Clarke blurted out.

"What do you think Kane will do when he hears this.. When Finn hears what you did.. Clarke you were supposed to be mated to him Clarke." Octavia said as I heard a low growl.

I opened my eyes to see Octavia and Raven with their heads bowed slightly while Clarke stood tall with her teeth barred.

"They will never know.. Just like Lexa" she said.

 **Doesn't everyone love cliff hangers? ~Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

_"She could remember what you made her do Clarke" she warned._

 _"It was either heal her, or let her be in pain.. You don't understand Raven, I can't just stand by and watch her be in pain. It's killing me on the inside, not being able to tell her what I am" Clarke blurted out._

 _"What do you think Kane will do when he hears this.. When Finn hears what you did.. Clarke you were supposed to be mated to him Clarke." Octavia said as I heard a low growl._

 _I opened my eyes to see Octavia and Raven with their heads bowed slightly while Clarke stood tall with her teeth barred._

 _"They will never know.. Just like Lexa" she said._

 _'Clarke's hiding something from me, why?'_ I thought as I racked my brain for any memory that could explain why she wouldn't tell me anything. I let out a yawned and they all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me.

"So I'm still here?" I joked, Raven and Octavia smirked at me as they all came to stand next to me.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Raven said.

I shrugged "Clarke brought me water and then nothing" I lied as Clarke smiled "Well the doctors said you can leave today, did you want me to drive you home?" she asked "I got my car fixed and I wouldn't mind it" she added as I nodded slowly.

"Sure" I said before turning away and closing my eyes again.

"Lex?" Raven said

"I'm just tired" I stated

"I'll go get your clothes" Clarke said as she walked out of the room. Octavia followed behind her but Raven stayed.

"You heard us didn't you?" she whispered as I shot back up and glared at her.

"If you all plan of hiding things from me, you can leave now!" I snapped as Raven backed off a bit before leaving the room.

Clarke walked back in a few minutes later and looked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head before looking away from her. "You healed me.. You were supposed to be mated to Finn.. Is there anything else you decided to keep hidden from me?" I snapped, I heard her sigh before the sound of the blinds shutting and the door closing filled the room. I stood there, waiting for Clarke to yell at me or apologize, that's when I heard it, a low growl coming from behind me.

I looked back to see a large blonde wolf in my hospital room. I stood there frozen to the spot, looking around the room trying to see if there was anyway I could get out when I looked into the beasts eyes. I knew who it was when I saw the eyes. _Clarke_.

"This is who you are" I said as she took a step forward and dropped her tail slightly, never taking her eyes off mine. I stood up and stared at her, my heart was racing in my chest as she stared at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Either I've officially lost my shit.. Or these doctors have me on extremely heavy drugs" I stated as I grabbed my clothes and walking over to the bathroom, changing from the hospital gown to my normal jeans and a sweater.

By the time I came back out Clarke was herself again. "Now you know." she said.

"So does that mean Octavia and Raven are like you then" I said as I leaned against the bathroom door, Clarke nodded.

"I am the Alpha of my pack" she said as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"And Finn was supposed to be your mate.. I'm just some side chick" I snapped as I walked around her.

"No, your more than that!" Clarke stated when I stopped and looked back at her, tears streaking down my face.

"If you say I'm not, then you would have told me about you a long time ago. I'm normal Clarke, I'm not like you or Finn, or Raven.. You have duties to do.. And I already know I'm not one of them" I whimpered as I ripped my arm away from her and walked away.

Lincoln helped me move my stuff back into town, he did all the heavy lifting even though I told him I was fine, and that a few bags wouldn't kill me.

"How's that girl of yours?" he grinned when I stopped dead in my tracks, the feeling of my heart breaking on the inside.

"She was never truly mine" I said as I set a bag down on my table.

"I'm sorry Lex" he said as I nodded.

"Don't worry about it" I replied

I saw him off and hugged him, thanking him for watching over me before he left. I closed my door only to see Finn standing in my living room.

"What she saw in you, I'll never know" he grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, she's not here asshole" I snapped as he laughed.

"I came here to take care of you, not to come find her." he hissed when he lunged at me.

I felt his hand grab my neck. Squeezing as he held me against the door. I tried to claw at his hand with my nails but it had no effect on him. I watched my eyes blur, closing them and gasping for air before his hand was ripped away from my throat. I opened my eyes to see Clarke blocking me from him. Two brown wolves standing in front of her, which if I had to guess was Raven and Octavia.

"Why hello mate" Finn grinned as Clarke barred her teeth at him.

"What the hell were you thinking attacking her, did you not think I would rip you to shreds if you ever touched her!" Clarke snarled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Get rid of the competition and maybe you would come back" he said as the lighter wolf let out a loud growl.

"Raven" Clarke warned.

"Kane will be very unhappy to see Clarke Griffin fooling around with a human.. Not to mention a defective one" Finn said as he turned to leave Clarke launched herself at him, he spun around only to have her fist connect with his nose.

Hearing a loud snap followed by him running out of my house. I stared wide eyed at Clarke as she stood there huffing, trying to calm herself down. I was about to call out her name when she turned and looked at me.

"Well if I known I was going to have guests I would have made something" I joked before walking away from them and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"He was going to kill me wasn't he?" I asked as Clarke sat down beside me.

"Yes, that's why I came" she stated as I closed my eyes and shook my head "You can leave now" I stated when she moved closer.

"I'm not leaving you like this.. Hurt like this" she snapped when I glared at her.

"You kept this from me for many years, didn't have the decency to tell me either!" I snapped as Octavia and Raven both shifted back.

"Lexa, Clarke had no choice.. Kane is a scary man and likes to keep things private" Raven said as I sighed.

Clarke took a hold of my wrists and pulled me into her arms. "I've missed you" she said as I tried to hide my smile from her.

She grinned as she moved my hair away from my neck and took a long sniff. "I love your scent.. Its pine with a hint of smoke" Clarke murmured as I blushed.

"Are we okay again" Raven asked as I nodded "Thank god, wolf pile on Lexa!" she called out as they all jumped on me.

I laughed as Clarke shrieked as both girls jumped on to us. "You guys weight a ton!" I joked as Octavia snorted "Oh come on, you love us Woods" she grinned as Clarke kissed my cheek.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I said as they got up and looked at me.

"When did this all happen?" I asked as they looked at Clarke. As if waiting for her to speak for them.

"I've always known.. I was told at a young age and when I turned, my father said I was going to rise to inspire my pack.. My family" Clarke said.

"Octavia and I turned a few years ago.. Clarke was there for us when we needed her" Raven said as I nodded "Who's all in this 'family of yours?" I asked as the room became dead silent.

"I mean you don't have to tell me" I said as Clarke sighed. "It's not that we don't want to tell you, it's that you're going to be upset if we do.. But there is Raven, Octavia, Monroe, Wells, Anya, Lincoln, and myself" she said as I looked at her.

"You're joking." I said as she shook her head.

"Your family has the wolf gene.. You're the only one that hasn't shown it" Raven said.

I sat on the couch, lost in my thoughts as Clarke cupped my cheek and tried to talk to me. My family has this gene?..

"Lex?" I heard her sweet voice as I closed my eyes and remembered what Finn said.

"Defective" I whispered

"What?" Clarke said.

"Finn, he called me defective.. Because I have the gene but I never turned" I said.

"Guys could you give us a minute?" Clarke said as the sound of shuffling feet followed by the door being opened and closed.

"You're not defective Lexa" Clarke said as I opened my eyes and looked at her "I promise" she said as I nodded.

"Why didn't you give yourself to him?" I asked as Clarke blinked a few times before blushing.

"You don't have to answer that" I said when Clarke got up and slipped on to my lap. "We were chosen to be mated by his father and my own.. I had no say, but Finn wanted to consummate it early.. I did not want to be his mate, I had to go along with it at school and everywhere else because we had people watching us" she said as I nodded.

"I didn't know how you felt Lexa.. And I'm sorry for hurting you, I truly am." she stated

"When you told me, something woke up inside me and I had never felt it before.. And when Raven told me you were planning on leaving I had to come see you, at first I was going to beg you to stay. To not leave me behind, but when I arrived I saw how upset you were.. How I had done that to you" she stopped when I reached up and pulled her down, pressing my lips to hers.

Clarke gasped before deepening the kiss. I slipped my hands under her shirt, feeling goosebumps come up wherever I touched.

"Lexa" Clarke warned when I pulled away to see her eyes a dark swirling blue.

"Sorry" I grinned as she rolled your eyes "I'm sure you are" she said when I wrapped my arms around her tightly and stood up.

Clarke clung to me and squealed as I moved her to a small table against the wall, setting her down and pressed my body flush against hers. Lust taking control over me.

"After you told me I knew why I didn't want to do it with him" Clarke breathed, her chest rising and falling quickly as I glanced down to her lips then back at her eyes.

"I wanted you" she whispered before kissing me.

I could feel something inside me burst with joy as I deepened the kiss. Clarke groaned and slid her hands to my hips, her nails digging into them. I hissed as she grinned and thrusted her hips forward. That's when everything became clear.

"Clarke wait" I whispered as she whined and pouted as I pulled away.

"I want to do this the proper way, not rush it.. I want to take you out on a date" I said as she smiled "I'd love that" she said.

"Incoming!" Raven called out when the door opened and a man walked in with dusty blonde hair and familiar blue eyes.

"Dad?" Clarke said as I let Clarke go and backed up a few steps.

"So this is the girl Finn's been whining about" he said as he smirked.

"Hello sir" I stuttered as he stuck out his hand "Jake Griffin".

"Lexa Woods" I said as I shook his hand.

"A Woods?" he said as I nodded

"You must have the gene" he asked as I shook my head.

"Hmm interesting, I remember your mother was a late bloomer with her gene" he said as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"My mom" I whispered as I felt Clarke touch my lower back.

"I'm sorry to hear about the car accident" he said as I sighed and whispered a thank you.

"Why did you come, what happened?" Raven said as her and Octavia walked in.

"Kane is outraged about what happened to Finn, he wants to see Lexa and Clarke" he stated as Clarke's hand went stiff.

"He's going to kill her if we go" she warned as Jake nodded.

"I know sweetheart but you have to.. If you don't you will both be killed and who knows what will happen to your pack. I promise I won't let him hurt her while we're there" he swore as Clarke looked at me, I nodded and took her hand in mine.

 **So now the story gets interesting.. Thank you for the reviews! Next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow! ~Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there, gawking at the house in front of me. It looked more like a castle than a normal house, even with surrounding woods. I felt Clarke grip my hand as we walked through the doors and into the main foyer.

"Marcus?" Jake called out when a man with dark hair came out with a smile plastered on his lips, but you could see it never made it to his eyes.

"Jake, nice to see you again.. And Clarke, looking more beautiful with each passing day" he said as I gritted my teeth. Holding back any reason to step out and yell at him.

"This must be Indra's daughter" he said as he looked at me. "I can tell by those piercing green eyes of hers" he smirked as Clarke stood up impossibly taller as he started to circle me. Looking me up and down, as if to study me.

"Now, we must talk about what happened today Clarke.. You attacked your mate" Kane said as he stopped in front of her.

"He was planning on killing Lexa" she said as Kane nodded.

"I heard him phrase her as 'competition'?" he said as Clarke glared at him.

"I'm not going to be mated to him" she said as Kane's eyes grew hard.

"Is that so?" he said as he took a few steps back and looked at Jake. "You agree with her?" he asked as Jake nodded

"We need to call this off Marcus.. I know Clarke is already happy with Lexa" he said as I smiled softly.

"She's my mate!" Finn snarled before shifting, glaring at me while Clarke shifted and stood protectively in front of me. Her fur bunched up and on end, waiting for him to attack first.

"Finn, shift back now!" Kane snapped as the boy changed back but his glare was still the same.

Clarke shifted back and moved behind me, pressing her body against mine and wrapping her arms around my stomach. I felt her nose move across the nape of my neck taking in my scent as a soft whimper came from her. ' _She's trying to calm herself'_ I thought as I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I will not allow my son to not have a mate" he stated as Jake nodded.

"Leave us, I need to speak with Jake alone." Kane said, I turned and walked out of the house with Clarke.

"Well that was fun" I said as Clarke pulled me into a hug and started to sob.

"I thought." she whimpered as I shook my head.

"I'm here Clarke" I said as she kissed me, I smiled as I kissed her back before the sound of gaging noised made us stop and Octavia and Raven were looking at us.

"That was so cheesy I think I might be sick" Raven said as Octavia smirked.

"The whole pack in on their way.. They were coming just in case" she said when four wolves ran up and shifted.

"Lexa!" Anya and Lincoln yelled as Clarke let me go and I ran to them.

"You're okay" Anya said as I hugged them both.

"Well talk about this later" I said as I pulled away and Lincoln went over to Octavia and smirked at her, she grinned and shoved him.

"Ew, my cousin.. Really?" I joked as Octavia blushed.

"What about you Anya?" I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, nothing changing me into a softy" she said as Raven smirked "Challenge accepted!".

"Look at the mighty pack" Finn laughed as Clarke moved to stand in front of me "Why don't you just go running with your tail in between your legs again" Clarke smirked as I wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Oh I'll put something in between your legs" Finn said as Clarke growled.

I brought my body flush against hers, letting jealousy fuel through me. I started to place soft kisses on her neck. Clarke stopped and grabbed my hands. Finn snarled at me as I stopped and looked up at him before biting Clarke's shoulder and lightly grabbing her breast. _'Mine.'_

Finn lost it and ran at us. I pulled Clarke behind me at the last second and took the hit to the stomach. I gritted my teeth and tried to push him back, only to have him shift and swipe his paw against my chest.

"Lexa!" Clarke screamed as I fell to the ground.

That's when it snapped, something inside me snapped. I screamed in rage, my body feeling like it had been set of fire. It wasn't long after my scream turned into a howl. I shifted form and stalked towards Finn, baring my teeth at him in a warning to run. As soon as he saw me, he whined and hightailed it back into the house.

I felt someone's hand in my fur when I turned as saw Clarke staring at me.

"I knew you weren't defective" she smiled before wrapping her arms around me.

"Are you kidding, she's bigger than Clarke!" Raven said as she bounded towards us.

"How the hell did you shift?" she asked as I looked between her and Clarke before shifting back. "Anger.. I just got so angry that he wanted you and I shifted" I said as Clarke smirked

"But did you really have to show the whole 'mine' thing?" she joked when I grinned, Clarke was about to say something when I changed back and lunged at her, laying on top of her so she couldn't get up "You weight a ton Lex" she laughed as I looked down at her with a wolfish grin.

I shifted back only to have Clarke pull me down and kiss me, I smirked as I ran my hand under her shirt and left scratch marks on her sides, Clarke moaned, sliding her hands down to grabbed my ass before everyone groaning and making fun of us made us pull away from each other smiling.

"If you're gonna make out with my cousin" Anya said when Raven launched herself at her and knocked her down, Anya growled at her before Raven gave her a peck on the lips.

"I win!" she laughed as Anya threw her off.

"Can we go now?" Octavia said as I got up and held out my hand for Clarke, she took and walked over to the car, "My dad wont mind, Everyone meet back at the dropship" Clarke said as they nodded.

I sat shotgun beside Clarke when everyone left she slipped over to my seat a kiss me deeply. I moaned at the contact, and pulled her impossibly closer.

"I love you Clarke" I whispered when Clarke stopped and looked at me.

"I love you Lexa" she smiled before kissing me again.

"I don't think I can wait for that date to take you" Clarke moaned as I smirked.

"I will take you on a proper date Clarke, but not tonight" I said as she nodded and kissed me one more time before moving back into her seat and starting the car.

We arrived at an old house which Clarke had called the 'dropship'.

"We hang out here cause we like to be alone with each other" she stated when we go out and opened the door to the house.

"Clarkies here!" Raven yelled as Octavia looked up from the couch she was laying on with Lincoln. Anya was coming downstairs with Monroe, talking about which football team was better and Wells was with Raven helping her fix a radio. The outside of the house looked run down and empty, almost abandoned, but when you walked inside it looked like a normal house.

"Clarke, what are we gonna do about Finn and his pack?" Raven said when she sighed "They'll try anything to hurt Lexa now.." Anya added as I looked to see her share a glance with Raven

"Well stay here from now on, until things cool down" Clarke said as I nodded

"Do they know about this place?" Wells asked as Clarke shook her head.

"I never told him about this place." she said before sighing "I'm gonna go lay down" she added as she walked up the stairs. She glanced back at me and winked as I stood there, my heart rapidly beating in my chest.

"Damn, go get her girl" Raven winked as I blushed before following her up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"Clarke?" I said when she grabbed me and kissed me. "I need you Lexa.. I need to feel you" she whimpered as I lifted her up and laid her on the bed. She stripped off her shirt and went to take off her bra when I stopped her.

"Let me" I said as I unbuckled it and slipped it off her.

"Your beautiful" I whispered before kissing down her neck, Clarke moaned softly. I grinned as I moved back up to her mouth.

"I love you Clarke Griffin".

I woke up a few hours later, feeling sore but happy. Clarke was mine, and she made sure everyone knew with the brand new hickey on my neck and the scratch marks on my back. I glanced at Clarke to see her still sleeping, I quietly slipped out of bed and changed into a borrowed pair of Clarke's clothes.

I walked down the steps only to hear Raven wolf whistle. "You guys just had to go all night" she grinned as I blushed, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Nice hickey, where's the girl that gave it to you?" Raven winked when blonde hair came into view.

 **As promised, a new chapter. It's been a busy week and I will not be posting the next chapter until after Christmas! An a happier note, tomorrow is a special day. Not just because it's the day before Christmas, it is special because it's my 18th birthday!**

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's! Until next time ~Kay**

"Right here" she said before kissing my cheek.

"How romantic" a growl came when Kane was standing at our front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he grinned "I'm not calling off the wedding Clarke." he said when I barred my teeth at him.

"I'm sorry, but life isn't all that fair" he grinned.

"Raven taken Lexa and go" Clarke ordered.

"I'm not leaving you." I stated as Clarke nodded.

"Yes you are now go." she hissed as Raven took my hand in hers.

"I'll go willing" Clarke said when I ripped my hand out of Raven's

"Clarke what are you doing!" I snapped as tears came to my eyes.

"I'm saving you, now go!" She screamed at me with hurt filled eyes.

I whimpered as I backed away from her and followed Raven. I shifted and tore out of the door into the forests. _'She used you'_.. _'she never loved you'_ the voices in my head made me stop and let out a pain staking howl. Raven stopped and looked at me before nudging me with her head, motioning that we had to move. I snarled and started to pace, when I heard it. A howl, but it was weak. I took off in the direction I heard it only to find Anya laying on the ground. I shifted back and bent down beside her and she shifted, blood seeping out of a wound in her leg.

"They have Clarke, I tried to stop them and I managed to take out a few.. But Kane." she stopped and groaned as Raven bit her wrist and held it out to her.

"Drink gorgeous.. Come on" she begged as Anya looked up at her before nodding.

Raven pressed her wrist to Anya's mouth while I stroked her hand. Anya's eyes widened when she pulled away and stared at Raven.

"What did I do?" she asked as Anya launched herself at Raven, tackling her to the ground before hugging her.

"Thank you sweetness" Anya whispered as I shifted and looked at them. Anya sat up and pointed the direction, I nodded before running off.

A few miles later I could see Clarke in handcuffs as they were walking into the clearing around the house.

" _Clarke!_ " I cried in my head when she stopped and looked around as if she heard me, her eyes landed on mine before she was shoved forward.

She yelped as she twisted her ankle before falling to the ground. I lost it and ran out into the clearing, attacking the man who pushed her. I locked my jaws around his throat before tearing it out, only to have a force knock me off my paws and send me flying a few feet away.

"Lexa!" Clarke cried out as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Impulsive." Kane snapped as I glared at him.

"Stupid girl" Finn snapped when everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I found myself chained to the side of a wall in a small room. _'Where was Clarke?'_ I thought to myself, fear taking over me as I tried to pull at the chains, letting the cold metal dig into my skin. But no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't give. I let out a growl of frustration as I slammed back against the wall.

"They're supposed to hold our kind" I heard a familiar voice

Looking up in the dim lighted room I saw Jake in the same position I was, the only difference was that his face was marked with cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" I asked

"He made his decision.. Clarke either marries Finn or we all pay the consequences" he stated

I could hear someone's footsteps getting closer to our room, only to follow by the persons footsteps stopping and the door opening.

"Lexa!" Clarke said as she ran up and wrapped her arms around me. I nuzzled my head into her neck, taking in her scent. Slowly calming myself down.

 _'She's alright'_ I thought as I let out a sigh.

"Clarke" Jake said.

"Dad?" she whimpered as she turned to him.

"Oh god dad, what did they do to you?" she said, her voice laced with hurt

"Clarke you need to run, you need to get out of here while you still can" he warned as she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you two behind" she sobbed as I gave her a weak smile

"We'll be okay Clarke" I lied as she turned and looked at me with hurt filled eyes.

"I love you, I love both of you and I'm not leaving while you two are still chained to the wall!" she snapped as I heard someone walking down the hall towards us.

Clarke ran over and hugged her dad, I saw his whisper something in her ear before she nodded and ran over to me. We both stood there until she took a step forward and pressed her lips to mine. I tried to remember how it felt, in case this was the last time I would ever see her. But she pulled away as the door opened, only to look back at the door to see Finn standing there.

"You need to get ready for our wedding tonight" he grinned as I glared at him, he walked into the room only to stand in front of me with a sickening grin.

"I knew I was going to have her in the end." he said as he cupped Clarke's cheek, she scrunched her nose and tried to pull away only to have him smack her across the face.

"You bastard!" I hissed as I tried to lunge at him only to feel the metal cuffs dig into my wrists.

"You can't do anything Woods" he snapped as he grabbed her by her arm and walked out.

I bucked against the chains, cursing a loud. I tried over and over to break the chains that were holding me, every fibre of my being needed to get to Clarke. To take her away from Finn. After a few minutes I gave up, tired and sore I slumped my back against the cold wall behind me.

"I'm sorry" I said as Jake looked at me puzzled. "I should have just left Clarke alone, if I did that none of this would have happened.. I caused all this" I sighed.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You are not the cause of this. If anything I would rather have my daughter be with you, instead of that cocky prick.. Clarke is happier with you, everyone can see it." he stated as I looked at him.

"You are a magnificent young woman, you are so much like you're mother." he added as I felt tears come to my eyes, a sad smile across my lips. "Thank you Jake" I whispered.

"Here" he said when he tossed me a key.

"My wife came to visit when you were unconscious and snuck this in.. Unlock yourself then me and we will go help her" he said as I nodded and made quick work of getting them off and helping Clarkes father with his.

We got out of the room and was now roaming around the house. Jake was trailing behind me taking out the gaurds quietly while I searched for Clarkes scent. I knew we were close when I stopped in front of one door only to hear soft crying behind it.

"Clarke" I whispered before opening the door to see her sitting on a bed in a wedding dress.

I've never seen her more beautiful in my entire life. She sat on the edge of the bed, her dress flared at her waist while lace covered her chest and stomach. I quietly walked over and dropped down in front of her "You look amazing" I said as she looked up and gasped.

"Lexa, oh my god" when she wrapped her arms around me and cried more.

"I'm alright love.. Your dad helped me escape, and now we need to run." I said as her father walked in behind us. A smile forming on his lips. "You look just like your mother on our wedding day" he said

Clarke blushed before standing up and hugging him.

" We need to go now" he said.

I walked over to the door, Clarke and her father both behind me as I opened the door and saw no one was coming, taking Clarke's hand I led her down the hall and towards the back door. Jake was behind us, taking out the guards the crossed us on our escape. I let go of Clarkes hand and opened the door to see an open field. We shifted and ran out only to hear a howl from inside the house. Kane. I glanced at Clarke only to see her run faster, they knew we escaped. They would be after us now, tracking our scent as we speak.

' _Where are we going to go?'_ Clarke asked through her thoughts

' _You need to get out of that dress'_ I sent back as she whined softly.

' _My house?'_ I asked as she gave a small nod.

When Clarke and I made it to my house and shifted back, by now Clarke's dress was ruined quite a bit. The white fabric was now muddied and torn in some places. I walked into my house, leading Clarke into my bedroom.

"I need to get changed and we need to run" she said as I nodded looking down at the floor.

"Lex?" Clarke said as I looked at her.

"If I didn't escape.. If your father didn't help me, you would be his." I said as Clarke took a step closer and shook her head "I would never truly be his." she stated as I smiled and reached out taking her hand in mine.

"If we weren't on the run right now.." I smirked as she grinned at me "I know" she winked before taking out her phone.

"Take my phone and message everyone, tell them what happened and that we all need to leave now." she added as I took her phone and started to type.

Clarke left the room, and made quick work of getting changed and even made a bag with some clothes and food in it. We started walking out of my house only to see her dad standing by the car. "I will see you too soon, I need to find your mother and get her away" he warned as Clarke shook her head.

"No you're coming with us" she said

"Clarke I promise I will find you" he stated before hugging her. "May we meet again" he said as Clarke nodded "May we meet again" she said before pulling away.

"Take care of her Lexa" he said as I nodded "Yes sir" I smiled before we got in and drove away.

Clarke drove to an empty parking lot outside of town, waiting for everyone to show up. One by one everyone filed in, when everyone was finally here I looked at Clarke who nodded and looked at her pack.

"Kane wants Lexa dead.. And I am still to be married to Finn. Lexa and I are going to run off on our own to a safer place.. We understand if you do not want to come along with us" Clarke said as Raven scoffed "Oh please, you couldn't get rid of us even if you tried Griffin" she smirked

"So where are we going?" Wells asked.

"Somewhere new, any ideas?" Clarke answered.

"New York?" Raven said as Anya slapped her arm.

"Ow, babe I was kidding" she winked as Anya blushed slightly.

"Somewhere where there's a lot of land.." Monroe said as I opened my mouth before closing it. _Gustus_.

I haven't talked to him in years, hell I haven't even seen him in years. Not since my mother was still around. ' _Would he even remember who I am?_ ' I thought as a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Lex?" Clarke said as I shrugged "Before my mom died.. She told me about this place, a home that was always moving.. How it was safe and that she had friends there if I ever needed someone" I said "Last time I checked it was a few hours away" I added and she nodded "Lets go then" she smiled.

When we arrived, I stepped out only to see a man walking towards us. Gustus.

"Who are you?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Lexa Woods, my mother was Indra Woods" I said when he smiled "It's nice to see you again little woods" he said as I nodded and hugged him. "It's nice to see you too Gustus.. My friends and I need a place to stay" I said as he looked back at them.

"Their not human" he stated

' _Of course he knows about this huge ordeal.. He was one of my mothers closest friends, she trusted him with my life_ ' I thought as I nodded "They're running from a man named Kane, Clarke was supposed to be married to his son, but she has chosen to be with me" I said as he looked at her then at me.

"She is very pretty.. Come inside though, dinner should be ready shortly".

When we walked in Clarke stopped pulled me behind her and shifted, snarling at Gustus.

"Clarke?" I said as he sighed turning back towards us "They particularly don't like our people" he said when Clarke shifted back and glared at him.

"His _people_ have been killing my kind for years!" she hissed, I gripped her shoulders and made her turn to look at me.

"If my mother was like you, then she trusted them.. Clarke please" I begged which caused her to stop and press her forehead to mine "I'm sorry" she whispered as I smirked.

"Damnit Griffin, you're wrapped around her little finger!" Raven laughed as Anya pinched her.

"And you're wrapped around mine, so leave Lexa and Clarke alone" she stated as Raven pouted.

"Lexa" Gustus said as I pecked Clarke's cheek before pulling away.

"I have much to discuss with you.. Alone" he said as Clarke tensed up again.

' _I'll be alright Clarke_ ' I said in her head, she looked and me and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him" Clarke said as I sighed "I promise nothing will happen to her, I swore it to her mother when she was very young" he stated as my eyes watered.

"Will you tell me about my mother?" I asked when he stopped and sighed "It was no car accident.. That was a lie, one of many" he snapped as Clarke slipped her hand into mine.

"How did she die?" I whimpered as he kept quiet.

I felt anger bubble up inside me, I glared at him as I started to stalk towards him. Rage was fueling me as I felt heat radiating from my eyes.

"Tell me!" I screamed which caused Clarke and everyone around us to flinch at my voice.

"Come and I will tell you." he said as I looked at Clarke.

"I will be back soon" I said as she opened her mouth to protest but I covered it with my lips. Clarke gripped my hips before pulling away and taking in my scent.

"Please don't be long." she whimpered quietly as I nodded and gave her another kiss before running off with Gustus.

"Your mother didn't die in a car accident" he stated as we walked into a room with books covering the walls, it was an old library. I scanned my eyes across the spines of the books before turning back to him.

"How did she die?" I asked, Gustus clenched his jaw before sighing.

"She was taking you away from all of this.. From the wolves. She wanted us to take care of you, to keep you safe, but Kane found out about our plan.. He waited until she was here then attacked, your mother fought bravely, saving many lives.. But she became too weak and she fled, she never died Lexa" he said as I stood there looking at him.

"She's alive" I whimpered, tears treading down my cheeks.

"You are the key to stopping Kane, to stop all his punishment from everyone.. Your mother knew this so she tried to keep you safe" he added as I shook my head "Why didn't she come back?" I whispered as he sighed "I don't know why your mother never came back.. She left both of us on that day" he said as my eyes widened.

I shook my head and ran from the room. I ran past everyone and out the front doors into the rain, letting the water pelt into my skin as I kept running. Not caring where, but I just needed to leave. To escaped from everything I just heard.

' _Lexa!'_ I heard Clarke call out as ball of blonde fur tackled me to the ground.

 **Hello again! As promised (and maybe a little late) another chapter.. So now we know that Lexa's mothers death was a cover-up! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. And as always, thank you for reading! ~ Kay**


	9. Chapter 9

I dropped to the ground and started to cry, she was alive. My own mother was alive and she didn't come back for me. _'Why?_ I thought.

It had been a few minutes since I ran when a pair of arms wrapped around me, followed by Clarkes lilac and vanilla scent circling me.

"Lexa?" she whispered, her voice filled with worry.

"She's alive" I cried as she held me tighter.

"I'm sorry Lexa" she whispered.

"Did she not want me.. Did she not love me!" I screamed, as my body shook in Clarke's arms.

"I know she loved you Lexa" she said.

"I did" a voice came out when I looked up to see her standing there. Clarke looked from me to her before tightening her grip.

"I'm not here to hurt my own daughter Clarke" she said.

"How do you know who I am?" Clarke asked.

"I watched over Lexa, I have been for a while now.. I saw her become friends with you and your other friends. I was there when she yelled at you in the school parking lot.. I was always there" she said as I stood up and looked into her eyes, a mirror of my own.

"You were protecting me?" I whimpered as she nodded before taking a step forwards and opening her arms. Clarke let me go and watched as I ran into my mothers arms and cried.

"You're father is so proud of you, even though he is too stubborn to say it.. You are our saviour" she said as Clarke cleared her throat.

"Our what?" she asked as I pulled away "I'm the one who's going to kill Kane" I said when her eyes filled with tears.

"No, please no.. I can't lose you too" she whimpered as I stepped closer to her.

"I will not lose Clarke, I have time to train.. Time to learn" I said as she shook her head.

"Lexa, you'll die" she said as I cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into my hand.

"I swear that I will beat Kane." I said as she hugged me "I swear to not stop until he is dead, no matter what" I added as she nodded into my wet hair.

"We need to go back inside, the house will be moving soon" mother warned as I nodded and started the walk back.

When we arrived back inside the smell of food wafted through the halls, we walked down the main hall to see the pack sitting at a table, laughing about hunts and childhood memories. I felt a pang of loneliness rush through me.. I never had any of that, living with people who cared for me.. Clarke came up beside me and slipped her hand into mine.

"You have one now" she whispered as I smirked. I knew she was listening in on me, ever since I yelled out her name, some type of connection ran through us. Allowing us to hear each others thoughts.

"Let's eat" Clarke said when I smirked and skimmed my eyes down Clarke's body. "Not that type of eat Lexa" she blushed as Raven called us over.

"Lexa, you wanna hear something about your girlfriend over there" Raven grinned.

I froze for a second. I glanced to see Clarke blushing, I had never called Clarke my girlfriend since everything has happened.

"Sure" I said as Clarke groaned "I'm sure I'm going to live to regret this"

"One time when we all slept over at her house, you had to leave early but you forgot your sweater."

"Oh god not this one.. Please Raven, this one is not meant for a lot of people" Clarke begged as her face turned bright red.

"Tell me more!" I said as Raven grinned "She wore your sweater to the entire night and when Octavia and I woke up the next morning we couldn't find Clarke.. So we spent the whole morning searching for her." she said.

"Oh god, I think that's enough story time" Clarke blurted out before hiding her face in my shoulder.

Everyone around laughed as I smirked. _'I always wondered why I never got that sweater back'_ I said as she smiled and nipped at my shoulder.

"I have one about Raven, didn't you ever tell Anya you wrote a poem about her?" Clarke grinned as Raven went wide eyed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Isn't that sweet" Anya grinned.

"That's it, you're getting the couch tonight" Raven joked. I smiled at them when Gustus and my mother walked in.

"Clarke, could you tell us what you know about Kane?" she asked.

"He's always one step ahead of everyone, my father always had report anything suspicious back to him as did everyone else.. He's a monster, I am aware of how he treats a girl in Finns pack. Her name is Ontari" she said. My mother nodded "Maybe we can get her to help us" she said as Gustus shook his head.

"We would need someone who will be able to get through to her, to tell her that we can keep her safe" he said.

"She's always had a thing for Raven" Octavia piped up as Anya let out a low warning growl. Raven looked at her before nodding "I'll do it, if it means were one step closer to Kane's death then I volunteer" she said.

Anya took hold of her arm and got up, pulling her out of the room. I looked at Clarke only to see her nod as I got up and walked after them. A few seconds later I could hear them talking from down the hall.

"You can't go" Anya said.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"We both want Kane dead, this will help in getting there" she added before the sound of something being slammed into the wall came, I stepped out only to see Anya holding up Raven as they were making out in the middle of the hallway. I cleared my throat before they both stopped and looked at me.

"I came to see if you two were okay, but I guess you're both perfectly fine" I smirked at Anya who's face was bright red.

"Way to ruin the mood Woods" Raven said as I grinned and walked away from the couple.

When I got back Clarke was standing in the corner watching over everyone. I stood beside her and watched as Gustus put different types of knifes into their holsters. "I don't like this plan" Clarke blurted out as I looked at her.

"It'll be okay Clarke, I promise" I said, she sighed before leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Please be safe" she said, I nodded and leaned my head against hers, I let her scent calm me. "Lexa, it's time" Gustus said as Raven stood next to him.

I moved away from Clarke and towards them. I felt Clarke gripped my hand before letting it go. "You'll want to stand still for this." Gustus warned when a man came up and placed a rock with different designs in each of our hands, before we knew what was happening, the house was now replaced with an alley back in town.

"I could get used to that" Raven stated as Gustus took the stones back, placing them in his pocket before looking around to see if we had been seen.

"Raven, where would Finn's pack be right now?" He asked as she looked around only to settle her eyes on a bar. "She's usually in there, she works for her spare time" she said as Raven and I walked across the street and into the bar.

I sat down at the bar stool and saw Ontari, she had dark black hair and was as tall as Raven. She walked around in a bar uniform making drinks for the people sitting there. She didn't notice us until she turned and caught sight of Raven only to freeze and blush profoundly.

"Um hi" she said quietly.

"Hey Ontari, how's work?" Raven asked.

She smiled and brushed a stray hair back "It's okay, what can I get you?" she asked.

"Some time to talk, Lexa and I need to talk to you about something." she said as Ontari nodded and motioned to go to the back.

We got up and followed her, walking through the doors only to have her grab my throat and push me against the wall. I bared my teeth at her as she tightened her grip.

"Ontari please!" Raven said when she set me down.

"I was told to kill Lexa if I was to ever see her." she stated as she looked at Raven.

"We came to help you, to take you away so Kane can't hurt you anymore.." Raven said as she looked at her.

"I can't just leave.. He'll find me, he always does" she whispered as I shook my head.

 _'What did he do to this poor girl?'_ I thought before shaking my head. "No he won't, not this time" I stated as she looked at me.

"We need to leave now if you're coming with us" I said as she nodded.

We cut through the back alley and ran over to Gustus, he held onto us as we closed our eyes. When I opened mine we were back in the house, looking around the room to find Clarke, I noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I started towards the hallway, only to see Clarke walking towards us.

"Clarke!" I said as I ran into her arms, picking her up and spinning her. "I'm here" she whispered before I set her down and kissed her.

Clarke smiled through the kiss before pulling away and hugging me, I knew she was worried with our plan. I let her take as much time as she needed to be in my arms.

"Raven?" Anya said as she hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Clarke asked as I smiled at her.

"I'm okay Clarke, it went smoothly" I stated as she rolled her eyes and smirked at me. "Oh come on you love me" I joked as Ontari looked at us.

"You guys are a better pack then Finn's.. All he wants is to dominate everyone and make them feel like shit" she said as I gritted my teeth.

"Everyone is a family here" Clarke said as I nodded and loosened the slack on my jaw.

"It is getting late, follow me to your rooms" Gustus said as we walked down the hallway. Ontari shared with Monroe, Anya shared with Raven while I slept in the last room with Clarke.

"Wow" Clarke said as we entered.

"It was her mothers room" Gustus said as he looked at me, I looked away and walked in only to hear the door shut.

"Lex?" Clarke said as I looked at her.

"They weren't dead, my parents were alive and didn't want me to know about it" I whispered when she stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sure they had their reasons Lexa" she said as I nodded.

"Please never do that to me" I begged as I looked at her, tears threatening to spill out. "Never pretend to be dead, even if it meant you kept me safe Clarke.. I could never handle that.." I whimpered when she wrapped me in her arms and held me in the middle of the room.

"I promise" she whispered before pulling away "But right now we both need to get some sleep" she said as I walked over to the dresser, pulling out two pairs of shirts and long pyjama pants. Handing one off to Clarke as I went to get changed in the adjoining washroom.

Coming back out after changing, I found Clarke laying in the bed waiting for me. I smiled as I slipped in and opened my arms up to her. Allowing her to cuddling into my side was we fell asleep.

When I woke up, Clarke was laying on my chest in our bed still sound asleep. I slowly got up and moved out from under her only to hear a soft knocking at the door, followed by my mother walking in. "Lexa.. We need to wake Clarke" she stated as I looked at her puzzled.

"It's about Jake" she said when I sat back down and cupped Clarkes cheek.

"Clarke.. Clarke, wake up" I whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I could get used to this" she grinned as I smirked, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

"Clarke" mother said when we both turned to look at her. "It's about your father" she said when Clarke tensed up.

"It seems he was found to be a traitor to Kane.. And he." she stopped when I looked to see tears streaming down Clarke's cheeks. "He's dead isn't he" she stated as she nodded.

I looked at Clarke to see her still sitting in our bed. She hadn't said anything since my mother had told her the news about her father, I looked at her worried as I placed my hand on hers. "Clarke?" I whispered.

"He's dead because of me.. Because I betrayed everyone.. Betrayed him" she whimpered as she rolled away from me and cried into a pillow.

I went to reach out for her again but she sat up and barred her teeth at me, I moved away from her and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone" she said as she walked out the door.

Clarke cried for a couple hours until she finally passed out. I laid on the floor in my wolf form, not wanting to upset her even more than she was. It was my fault, everything that has happened was my fault.. Her father was dead because of me, Clarke and her pack is in danger because she chose me instead of Finn.

 _'This is all your fault'_ I said to myself when I got up and shifted back, walking around to the other side of the bed and bending down to Clarkes level. I cupped her cheek as she murmured in her sleep. I gave a sad smile before leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips. "I love you Clarke Griffin.. And I will make things right" I whimpered softly before pulling away. I gave one last look before walking out the door.

When I arrived at Kane's house, I was immediately taken in by guards. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" Kane grinned as I stood in front of him. "Why have you come?" he asked as I looked at him and sighed.

"I have come to give myself up, for Clarke's and her families freedom" I said as he stopped and looked at me.

"You're lying" He scoffed as I shook my head "Too many people have been affected by this.. People have lost their lives because of me, so I came to make sure no one else was to end up dead because of me" I stated.

"You love Clarke so much that you'd die just for her to be safe?" he asked as I gritted my teeth before nodding.

I tried to hold back my tears as he looked down at me. I wanted Clarke to be safe, to not have to worry about losing anyone else that she cared about. Even if that meant I was to die for that to happen.

"I love Clarke.. But she deserves to have a life with someone who can give her happiness and safety" I whispered as he nodded and bowed towards me. "I admire your selflessness Lexa.. I know this must be hard for you" he said as I closed my eyes. "Take her to a holding room, she deserves that more than a old cell block" he said as I was shuffled into a normal looking bedroom, before I broke down and cried.

 _'I'm so sorry Clarke'._

 **Hello again! So another interesting chapter, bringing in more characters and sadly saying goodbye to one.. Next chapter will be based on Clarkes point of view, It will be posted sometime tomorrow!**

 **As always, thank you to everyone for the reviews and reading the story. Wouldn't have been able to do it without your kind words! ~Kay**


	10. Chapter 10

**As I said before, this chapter will be in Clarkes point of view, Happy reading! ~Kay**

Clarke P.O.V

When I woke up, I found that I was alone in our room.. _'Of course I was'_ I thought. After snapping at Lexa, why would she want to be near me. She probably hates me. I sighed and got up to walk out only to have Raven and Anya run in.

"What's going on?" I asked, Raven started to pick at he fingernails.

"Have you seen Lexa?" they asked as I shook my head.

"Why?" I said

"Wells said he saw her leave a few hours ago, she seemed upset.. You don't think." Raven said when I started crying all over again.

"Of course she would, she gave herself up for us.. So no one else would die because of her" I whimpered.

"What are we gonna do?" Raven said

"We have to go stop her!" she added when I ran between them, making my way down to the living room to find Lexa's parents talking by the fireplace.

"Your daughter is risking her life for us, and if we don't stop her she will die" I snapped before shifting back.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked

"She ran, she ran because everyone was dying and she didn't want anyone else to die for her" Anya said behind me.

Gustus looked at Indra, she placed a hand on his arm before nodding.

"We've spent too much time hiding.. It's time we fight back" she stated as he nodded

I watched as he opened a door out of thin air and allowed us to run through only to find ourselves inside Kane's house. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed us yet, but everything was quiet and clear.

 _'Somethings wrong'_ I thought, the house was always well guarded.

"Pair up and see if you can find her, text everyone if we find her and report back here" I stated as everyone ran off, leaving me with Gustus and her mother. My heart was racing in my chest, as we walked down the main hallway.

"Can you smell her scent?" Gustus said as I nodded, it was faint but it was there.

"Follow me" I whispered as we walked down a hallway and past a main courtyard when I could hear someone screaming. The blood in my veins went cold as I looked over only to see her strapped to a pole as people took turns cutting into her skin.

She was held there by the chains that were digging into her skin, she was covered in her own blood as the people smiled at her. My heart ached in my chest, having to see her strung up like that and tortured. I could see hatred in both her mother and fathers eyes.

"Lexa" I whimpered as I went to run for her only to be held back.

"Let me go!" I sneered as Gustus shook his head "You can't just barge in there" he stated, I could hear her scream again as I shook my head. "Their torturing her.. They will stop soon and we will get her back then" he added as I flinched at another painful scream.

"You don't understand.. I can't just stand her and listen to her like this" I begged as he looked at her mother only to nod.

"We will distract them.. You get her out of there" he stated as I nodded and backed off a bit only to see them walk before letting go of my shoulder and running off down the halls.

After a few seconds, screams could be heard from everywhere, I stepped out and started to untie Lexa from the post.

"I'll never tell you where she is." Lexa sneered as I stopped and looked at her.

She had bags around her eyes and many bruised covering her body and face. She didn't even know it was me, I felt rage fuel me as I tried to control myself. Lexa needed me right now.

"Lexa, Lexa it's me" I whispered as I cupped her cheek.

"It's Clarke" I said when she shook her head.

"Why did you come, I left to keep you safe" she said as she tried to move away only to fall on to the ground, I quickly texted everyone and helped her up.

"Do you honestly think you would get rid of me that easily" I joked as Lexa gave a soft smile.

Gustus ran up and took her in his arms as her mother and I followed behind him. We all arrived back at our meeting point only to see Kane holding a gun at Ravens head.

Anya glared at him before changing forms, barring her teeth in his direction. Kane laughed as he pressed it harder into Ravens temple, causing her to wince.

"Lexa came at her own free will, you should have heard what she said Clarke it.. That you deserved a life full of happiness and safety, it was quiet touching" he stated as I glared at him.

I saw Wells standing behind him when he grabbed Kane and pulled him away from Raven.

Anya quickly changed back and pulled Raven into her arms, calming her down as Wells circled Kane. I stepped forwards ready to join the fight only to have Wells shake his head.

"Go, I've got this!" he snapped as Gustus opened the door, I watched as everyone got through only to heard the sound of bones breaking, I looked back to see Kane breaking Well's neck followed by someone pulling me through the door.

I stood there shocked only to have the door close in front of me. Wells was dead. He was dead because I didn't step in to help.

 _'Lexa'_ I said in my head, as I turned and saw her laying on the table in the middle of the room. Gustus was looking at her wounds as I pushed past everyone to stand by her and brush her hair back from her face.

"You didn't have to go.." I whimpered "I'm so sorry I pushed you away".

I bit down on my wrist and pressed it to her mouth. "I love you" I whimpered as she opened her mouth and started to drink.


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my eyes to see Clarke holding me with everyone gathered around me, I sat up and slipped off the table only to wince and fall to my knees. I groaned at the pain that ran through my body only to hear someone coming towards me.

"I'm going to kill her!" Anya snapped as she lunged me, I flinched only to have Raven wrap her arms around her. Holding her back from me, Clarke stood in front of me making sure that no one was going to touch me.

"She's okay Anya.. Look at her, shes here, shes safe with us" she hushed as I looked around at everyone.

Their faces were plastered with worried looks and pained expressions, when I looked at my mother I saw her trying to fight back tears. A sickening feeling was pooling in the bottom of my stomach as I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Lexa?" Clarke said as she bent down beside me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see everyone staring back to me.

"You all risked your lives for me.. I left to protect everyone" slowly getting up and turned back to Clarke, fighting back tears.

"I never wanted anyone else to die because of me." I said when Clarke shook her head, taking my hand in hers and giving me a sad smile.

"Anyone of us would die for you no mater what" she said as everyone nodded. I sighed before looking at Anya, she glared at me before Raven let her go. "You cannot just do that!" she screamed and Lincoln and her ran up and hugged me.

"You cannot just run away to death Lexa" she whimpered as I hugged them both.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted."

"We know Lex" Lincoln said as he rubbed my back.

"Wolf pile?" Raven said as everyone started to smile.

I went to turn and run when Anya and Lincoln held me down as everyone piled on top of them, I groaned before I saw Clarke lean in and kiss my cheek, before getting up "Come on guys, don't flatten my girlfriend" she whined as they all slipped off me and allowed me to get up.

"I can finally breath, you guys weight a ton!" I jokes as a soft laughter came through the room.

Clarke slipped her arms around my before pulling me back into her "We still have to talk" she whispered as I looked back at her and nodded. Clarke told everyone to relax before taking my hand and moving me down the hallway. As we walked down to our room I felt her tug on my hand a few times only to turn around and see her fighting back tears.

"Clarke?" I whispered, my heart breaking in my chest being able to see her like this. Knowing it was my fault for her crying.

"You were screaming.. Lexa I can't get your screaming out of my head" she whimpered when I pulled her into me and let her cry.

"They were hurting you, they were torturing you!" she cried as I pressed my lips to hers.

Clarke wrapped her arms around me, deepening the kiss. I let myself pour everything out in this kiss, to show her how much I love her. How sorry I was for leaving her that night. We pulled away from each other for a much needed break, a blush had appeared on Clarkes cheeks as smiled at her.

"I'm alright Clarke, I'm right here.. I'm here with you" I stated as she nodded and kissed me again.

"Lexa" Ontari said as Clarke pulled away and we both looked at her standing in front of us.

"I never really got to thank you.. For helping me" she said as she looked at the ground. "I owe you my life, and if something ever happens to you, I will protect Clarke with my life" she said as I smiled at her

"Thank you Ontari" I said as she nodded and walked off.

I pulled Clarke to our room and pushed her up against the door before kissing her again, slipping my tongue into her mouth as she moaned softly. Clarke grabbed at my clothes before pulling back "Promise never to run off on me again" Clarke said as I leaned my forehead against hers. "I swear Clarke" I whispered when a howl came from outside.

Clarke moved out and away from me only to look out the window and gasp.

She and I both ran out of our room and out the front door only to see a woman walking up.

"Clarke!" the woman said when Clarke ran up and hugged her.

"Mom" she cried as I looked at both of them.

"You must be Lexa" she said as she moved out of Clarke's arms "Yes ma'am" I said as she smirked "Call me Abby" she said as she shook my hand.

"How did you find us?" Clarke asked.

"Indra told me.. Clarke, your dad" she said as Clarke nodded "I know." she said softly as I moved over and pull Clarke into me.

"Kane is outraged right now, he wants Lexa dead.. He's put a bounty on Lexa, and is keeping everyone close. Finn's pack is in charge right now" Abby said as Clarke tensed up in my arms.

"What else has he done?" Clarke asked

"He's made an example out of Well's body." her mother said as Clarkes gazed turned hard "What do you mean?" she asked

Tears started to cloud her mother eyes as she shook her head. "They mutilated his body Clarke.. Kane made sure that everyone knows what he will do to those who betray him." she said

It was the middle of the night, Clarke was sleeping next to me as I laid awake looking up at the ceiling. It took a while to calm Clarke down after what her mother said. If I didn't calm her I know Clarke would have ran and tried to take down Kane herself. Hell I would have joined her, he had no right to do that to Wells. Guilt started to wash over me.

 _'He died because you ran'_ I said to myself as I looked at Clarke, sleeping peacefully beside me. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her nose, grinning as she murmured something before rolling over and sighing. I got up and walked over to the window, looking out at the waves crashing off the rocks. The house had moved to an open clearing not too far from the ocean. The smell of sea water soared through the air.

"Lex?" I heard Clarke say in a groggy voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I looked back at her.

"Couldn't sleep" I answered as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning into me.

"Something on your mind?" she whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

I heard Clarke laugh as I turned around and smirked at her "Come back to bed Lex" she grinned as I rolled my eyes "Are you sure you wouldn't just want my sweater?" I teased as she pouted "Oh come on Lexa.. Please?" she begged as I pulled her in for a kiss.

Clarke ran her hand under my shirt before I picked her up and moved her back to our bed. Laying her down only to have her flip me over so that she was straddling me.

"You know I love you right?" I said as she smiled at me "I love you Lexa" she said before leaning down and kissing me.

"Lex?" she whispered as she pulled away slightly.

"Promise me that you'll live through this" she said as I pressed another kiss to her lips "As long as you promise me the same thing beautiful" I said as she smirked at me.

The next time I woke up, I found myself alone in my room. I quickly got up and dressed before leaving the room in search of everyone. As I walked down one of the hallways I heard someone fighting only to pick up Clarke's scent, I followed it until I found myself in a large training room. I looked around and saw Clarke sparring with Lincoln. I smirked as I walked towards them only to see Clarke lunge at him only to have him step aside and fall into my arms.

"Nice catch" Lincoln said as I looked down at Clarke.

"Good morning" she said and I smirked "You're sweaty" I said which caused her to huff at me and get up.

"You wanna try?" Lincoln said as I shrugged and stepped up. Clarke looked between him and I before stepping off the mat.

"I guess it's gonna be like old times" Lincoln laughed as I laughed "If I remember correctly, it was always you who ended up on the floor"

Lincoln lunged at me, I quickly moved out of the way and threw a right hook into his side. I heard him groan, stepping back to take a breath.

"Forget that I was quicker than you?" I joked

He just grinned before I ran at him, he moved out of the way like he did with Clarke. I smirked only to kick out his leg, knocking him to the ground. I took this time to turn and jump on him, Lincoln tried to push me off him. But I held him down until he tapped his hand on the mat three times. I smirked and got off him, when I looked over at Clarke to see her smiling at me.

"Taken down by your own family" she laughed as Lincoln rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Next time it'll be you on the floor" He stated as I shook my head and helped him off of the floor.

Clarke watched both of us before walking up and smiling at me.

"You did good, now my turn" she said before launching herself at me.

I tried to duck only to have her land on my back, trying to roll my over to pin me to the ground. I quickly slipped out from under her and faced her only to see her grinning at me.

"You're quick" she said as I smirked at her before running at her. Clarke stood still until the last second when she moved over and let me run past only to wrap her arm around my side and pull me to the ground. I landed on my back, feeling the air leave my lungs only to have Clarke straddle me and pin my wrists down.

"But not quick enough" she winked as she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I smirked and shifted, throwing all my weight up and knocking her off me. Clarke landed a few feet away from me with a wicked grin. "So were going to play this way" she stated before shifting herself.

Clear blue eyes boring into my green ones, we circled each other. Waiting for each other to attack first, I wore a wolfish grin as I faked a lunge, making Clarke step back.

 _'Not playing fair my love'_ she said in my head.

 _'Who said I was going to play fair'_ I said as I ran at her, Clarke tried to duck out of the way only to have me hit her from the side and push her back.

Clarke flew off the mat and landed on the hardwood floor, I watched as she slumped to the ground and changed back into her human form. I ran over to her side, fear rippling through me as I shifted back and pulled her into me. "Clarke, Clarke are you okay?" I said worriedly.

I heard her whisper something, I leaned down closer only to have her wrap her arms around me and pull my to the ground. I heard Lincoln laughing as I looked up at Clarke, she was smiling down at me with loving eyes. Lincoln was laughing at us as Clarke leaned down so that we were face to face.

"I'm fine Lexa" she smirked

"That was cheating, I thought I hurt you!" I pouted as Clarke laughed and helped me off of the floor "You luck I love you" I joked as Clarke kissed my cheek

"I know" she teased.

 **I honestly loved writing this sparring scene, just being able to let Lexa and Clarke have a break from everything weighing down on them. Next chapter will be up sometime next week! ~Kay**


	12. Chapter 12

After sparring, I decided to explore the house more. Letting my eyes wander across the painting along the walls. How old and unique the house was. I ended my journey as I walked toward the library. Stepping through the doors and into the room, allowing myself to skimming my finger tips across the spines of the books.

"I used to read in here all day" I heard mothers voice as I kept my eyes on the books.

"I found this house when I was a teen, I met your father in this exact room" she added as I sighed and turned to see her standing at the door.

"Why did you never come back for me?" I asked as she walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I needed them to think I was dead.. I needed to protect you and him" she said as I clenched my jaw.

"You said you were there watching me.. Why did you never step in, even for a second?" I said harshly as she sighed.

"Alexandria.. I wanted to. I wanted to very much but I couldn't, if I did.. You wouldn't be standing here alive today and with Clarke" she said before turning around and walking out of the room.

I clenched my eyes and sighed before the sound of gun shots came from outside. I turned and heard a few more go off somewhere, followed by someone's screaming.

 _"Clarke!"_ I cried out in my head as I ran out of the room.

 _"Lexa!"_ I heard her say back before I saw her turning a corner and looking at me, fear clouded her eyes "Run!" she cried as I turned only to see someone holding a gun at me.

"Mr. Kane sends his regards" he grinned before shooting me in the chest.

I heard Clarke scream followed by the mans cries as I dropped to the ground. I couldn't feel anything, as if my body wasn't even mine. Clarke ran over and pulled me into her lap as she looked at the bullet wound only to cry more and biting into her wrist, putting it on my lips.

"Lexa.. Lexa drink please" she begged as I opened my mouth and let the blood flow down my throat. After a few minutes I could feel my strength coming back, I sat up only to have Clarke wrap her arms around me. "Clarke?" I said as she leaned in and kissed me hard.

"Clarke, Lexa?" I heard Octavia call out followed by her and Lincoln running toward us "What happened?" he asked

"Some man came and shot Lexa" Clarke whimpered as she held me tighter.

"I'm okay, I promise" I stated as they nodded and helped me up off of the ground.

Clarke took her hand in mine before looking at Octavia "Go get everyone and bring them here" Clarke said as they both nodded and ran out of the room.

"Clarke?" I said as I turned and looked at her only to have her grab me and push me up against the wall.

I swore under my breath as she kissed me, deepened the kiss as I wrapped my leg around hers. Wanting to feel her closer to me, Clarke moaned before lifting me up and holding me against the wall as she moved her lips down across my jaw then down to my neck. I gasped as I felt her teeth dig into my skin, making her let out a low growl.

"Mine" she snarled as I brought her lips back to mine, swiping my tongue across her lips. Clarke opened her mouth as I gripped her shoulders and dug my nails in, causing her to gasp and pull back slightly.

"Hot damn!" Raven whistled as we both turned and saw everyone standing there staring at us "That was intense" she added as Clarke let me go and took a step back.

"Your bleeding" my mother said as she took a step forward.

"No, I'm fine.. Someone shot me and Clarke handled it" I said when she nodded and thanked Clarke, whos face was red from what happened before.

"How did this happen?" Raven asked as I sighed "Kane brought that man over here to kill me" I said as everyone looked at the body now laying on the floor.

"How did they now where we are?" Anya asked Gustus shook his head before walking out of the room.

I saw my mother chase after him, letting them have their alone time while I was with everyone else.

"How did he find out?" Monroe asked

I looked around at everyone, thinking of anyone who would tell Kane.

"Wells?" I said as Clarke tensed beside me "We don't know that" she said calmly.

"Clarke it's the only person who would have known" Anya said as Clarke glared at her "He wouldn't sell us out, we're a pack.. We're a family!" she snapped

"Clarke look at me" I said softly as I placed my hand on her arm, she turned and leaned against me.

"I'm tired of this" she sighed as I nodded, I felt my body ignite with anger. Standing up straighter I looked around the room.

"We can't just stand here, not when people are dying because of our choices. I'm not going to stand here and watch anymore of my family get hurt, it's time to bring the fight to him." I declared.

 **Hello again, as promised (and maybe a little late) Another chapter!**

 **So now were getting closer to the end of our story ladies and gents! Time to fight back against Kane, finally get the revenge we have all been waiting for.. But remember, everything comes at a price..**

 **Until next time ~Kay**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I might have some explaining to do.. One, I never meant to give up on this story. Life has been kinda hectic with going to school and now trying to find a jobs. But I promise I am back on track, and will be regularly updating to this story. Secondly, I do have the last few chapters written out and I am just editing through them. ~ Kay**

 **XXX**

It had been a hard few days since Wells died. Most of Clarke's pack was still mourning him while the others were ready to train, to fight back against the man who killed him. Clarke and I were spending most of our time training together with my parents and her mother.

Fighting against Clarke's mother had shown to be a challenge, I had been trying to figure out her pattern style only to be thrown off by her switching to different techniques. After the third time of being knocked onto my back I gave up and threw my arms over my head. Trying to catch my breath.

"Get up Lexa, we need to keep training" Abby said

"I rather stay down" I groaned, my heart still aching from the news of Wells death. It was my fault, he would be alive right now if I hadn't run off.

"Lexa look at me" Abby said as I uncovered my eyes and looked up at her. Tears threatening to spill as Abby walked over and bent down beside me.

"What happened wasn't your fault" she said, I scoffed as i shook my head and closed my eyes, willing the tears to go away.

"No one blames you for this, if anything they blame Kane.." she said

"But they came looking for me.. They came to find me and take me back here, if it wasn't for me Wells would still be alive." I stated, Abby sat down beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"When I first heard of Clarke's decision to not marry Finn, I was against it.. I was too scared of what might happen to my family. Jake on the other hand was thrilled, he didn't want that boy anywhere near our daughter. Then when he came and told me what you did, that you helped save Clarke.. I knew I had been wrong, that Clark had finally found someone who cared for her. Loved her, someone who would give up anything to be with her.. Lexa, I will always be thankful for you" Abby smiled, squeezing my shoulder before standing back up and leaving the training room.

I sat there for a few minutes, letting my mind run through everything Abby had said. Even after all this time, through her losing her husband and fighting against the people she knew and trusted, and yet she thanked me. Thanked me for saving her daughter.

"Lexa?" Clarke called out, I looked back behind me to see her walking towards me. She kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the mat before dropping down to sit beside me.

"Everything okay?" She asked

"It is now" I answered, leaning into her and taking in her scent.

"How was training with my mom?"

"It was okay, I tried to keep up with her fighting style but she always switched it" I stated, watching as Clarke smirked and nodded.

"She has a habit of doing that, throwing off balance before she strikes" Clarke laughed as I nudged her. Clarke lunged at me, pushing me to the ground before grabbing my wrists and pinning me down.

"Did you want to take a break, all of us decided that we feel too cramped in her and want to go down to the beach" Clarke said

"Are you sure you want me there?" I asked, looking down at the mat only to feel Clarke's hands come up and cup the sides of my face. Making me look back at her.

"I'm sure, not to mention that I would be able to see more of your amazing body" Clarke winked

I smirked as I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers, wanting to savour this moment because I knew it might be a while before we have another.

"I think I'm going to train for a few more hours.. I'll join everyone afterward okay?" I promised as Clarke nodded before standing up and kissing my forehead before skipping off.

I smirked at her before getting up and walking off the mat and towards the set of punching bags that were hanging from the wall. I readied myself before striking the bag, I kept on hitting it. Letting all of my pent up anger finally release, I could feel tears running down my cheeks before I threw one final punch. The bag ripped out of the ceiling and flew across the room. I could feel my wolf itching to come out, taking a few deep breaths I was able to calm myself down.

"What did that poor bag ever do to you" Anya barked

"Not now" I growled, I could hear her coming closer to me. I could feel my muscles twitch under my skin, readying for an attack only to feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Lex" She said

"All I can think about is Well's body covered in blood.. And it's my fault" I whimpered, Anya pulled on my shoulder and pulled me back into her arms.

"Come on Lex, you need to clear your head for a bit" Anya stated as she and I walked out of the training room.


	14. Chapter 14

**_So this chapter is just in Kane's view, Enjoy ~ Kay_**

 _Meanwhile back at Kane Manor.._

Kane paced back and forth in his study, trying to figure out a way to kill the Woods girl once and for all. He almost killed her, but they had come back for her. They rescued her, he had seen both Indra and Gustus come back to save the life of their precious daughter. He felt his wolf snarl deep inside him, wanting to come out and rip the two to shreds. The only thing that had kept the wolf at bay was himself, and the thought about snapping Wells neck, the defeated look in Lexa's face when she watched Wells's dead body drop to the ground. Knowing that it was her fault that the boy died. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door, followed by the door opening and Finn's face.

"Father, we have a visitor" Finn said, Marcus watched as the door opened wider only to reveal a friendly face, he walked over he hugged the man.

"Pike, how nice to see you again" he said

"Marcus, it's been awhile.. I heard you've been having lady troubles" he grinned, Marcus's smile faded as he moved away from Pike. Taking a glass from the shelf above him and pouring himself a drink from the table filled with alcohol below.

"Every time I come close to killing her she slips away, this wouldn't have started if that Griffin girl would have just married my boy." Marcus sneered

"Oh come now Marcus" Pike said as he sat himself down, watching his friend get lost in his own thoughts.

"You always knew Jake was stubborn, did you not think he daughter would not be the same?" Pike asked, Marcus grinned as he looked back at his friend.

"If you remember correctly, I killed Jake Griffin."

"Yes, everyone knows about you killing him. Some agree that it was his time, while others are in mourning.. They'll come around, and when they do you'll be able to finish this" Pike stated, lifting his feet onto the coffee table and sighing.

"But for know, just relax old friend. We both know they would not plan an attack on Kane Manor, there are too many of us here. They wouldn't even make it past the front door" Pike laughed, Kane scoffed as he walked over and sat down next to Pike. He agreed with what he said, Lexa and her pack would be idiots if they tried to attack now.

"I presume you've come to offer your services?" Marcus said roughly.

"As always" Pike smirked at his old friend.

Marcus and Pike had known each other for a long time, he could remember the first day they met. Marcus had just been names the Alpha of his pack, but one man didn't agree and chose to run. For that, Marcus put a bounty on a fellow pack member who had rather run than serve under him. Pike tracked him down and brought the man back, he was beaten and bloody, but he brought him back in one piece. After that day Marcus had used Pikes services to keep his pack in line, making them fear him rather then respect him.

"Do you know where they are?" Marcus asked

"I do, I had sent one of my men a few days ago to watch over them. He had gone rouge and attempted to kill the girl himself. He shot her, it wasn't a fatal wound, and he ended up paying for it with his life." Pike said

"Would you be able to get close to the girl?" Marcus asked

"You and I both know I can" Pike stated

Marcus grinned as he stood from the couch, walking over to the table and pouring Pike a drink. He picked up both glasses and handed one over to his friend, Pike took the glass and looked down at the amber liquid in it.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Marcus said as he clicked the goalless together. Pike smiled and downed the drink in one gulp before setting the glass down and excusing himself out of the room.

As soon as Pike left Finn walked back in, carefully looking at his father. Marcus turned to his son, beckoning him to come closer. Finn obeyed immediately, walking towards him only to feel his father's arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Son, the end of this tyranny is almost over. Soon you will have your bride and I shall end the Woods once and for all."


End file.
